


The other side of the Greatest Love Story

by DaintyCrow



Series: The Greatest Love Story - Translation [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Companion Piece, M/M, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Matthew ist nicht die einzige verlorene Seele, die zu Pfarrer Lantom geht.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The other side of the Greatest Love story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268091) by [Sselene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene). 



Plötzlich ist jemand hinter seinem Rücken.  
„Er erinnert mich an dich“, sagt er, wissend, dass er den Großteil – wenn nicht alles – von ihrem Gespräch mitbekommen hat.  
„Mich?“, erwidert Clinton.  
„Verzweifelt, sicher dass er sein Leid, seine Einsamkeit verdient“, erklärt der Priester. „Gezwungen auf einen Pfad, den er nicht gehen möchte.“  
„Ich habe diesen Pfad bereits eingeschlagen“, erinnert Clinton ihn, als könnte er jemals das durchnässte Kätzchen vergessen, das er fand.  
„Und jetzt bist du ein Held.“  
Clinton antwortet nicht, und er weiß, dass der andere, wenn er sich umdrehen würde, weg wäre. Es ist egal. Er wird ihm weiterhin diese Wahrheit erzählen, bis auch er schließlich daran glaubt.


End file.
